It Wasn't Their Time
by Ariette5
Summary: When he found her in that amusement park he didn't thought about it as a date, neither did her. They were tricked by their best friend, but they didn't know that. After a couple of events, they finally are alone. But it wasn't their time. Not yet, not now. -This is a present for Durbe the Barian-


**Ariette: And I've returned! I've come with a new story for all of you! :D But this time, someone else is with me! :D **

**Sirius: I can't believe she actually agreed...**

**Ariette: So guys, I know it's been quite a while since I wrote something. My excuses? School.**

**Sirius: Actually, you're just lazy.**

**Ariette: That too! XD And sadly for all of you, I won't be able to write soon. Yesterday I discovered that the story I was writing got deleted. Again. T.T**

**Sirius: That's why you should always have a copy.**

**Ariette: I know that! T.T It was a great story. It was going to be a multi-chapter story. It was perfect. T.T *Goes to a corner***

**Sirius: [Sighs]**

**Ariette: On the other hand, I'm also sick. So yeah, you can understand. Plus, during this month, I'm writing another novel for a 'competition'. :D**

**Sirius: Shouldn't you get on with the story already. I want to leave.**

**Ariette: Geez. Anyways, the characters don't belong to me. Sirius, Lyra and Antares belong to Durbe the Barian and Durbe and Rio obviously belong to whoever made them. :D Even the pic doesn't belong to me! Haha, I'm such a thief. With no more further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Huh... Sirius-san... Why are you here?" The red-haired female asked her superior.<p>

The white-haired male looked away. He was blushing slightly, though not enough for her to notice. "I just... Ended up here."

She tilted her head a little and gave a small smile. "You were trying to enjoy yourself?"

He shook his head. "I just ended up here, I told you."

She narrowed her eyes a little, but she then smiled again. She trusted her superior and she knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Alright."

A little silence occurred between them.

"You... You look beautiful." He whispered.

"..."

"..."

"Thanks." She smiled once more.

He blushed more. She may not know it, but he was in love with her. He secretly admired her in the distance. And right now she looked like an angel that fell from the sky. If he didn't knew the truth about her, he could have swear her wings were hidden in her back. She was wearing a short red dress that had rosses all over the top part forming a heart. It had a golden ribbon in the waist and golden details in the skirt matching perfectly with her eyes. She also had red shoes and a red ribbon tied in her neck like a necklace. She was holding a small red purse in her right hand.

She cleaned her throat a little. "Sirius-san?"

"Yes?"

"You also look great." She smiled again.

He looked away, hiding his larger blush from her. "Thanks, Lyra."

He may not know it, but she was deeply in love with him. She secretly admired him in the distance, afraid to admit her feelings to him. He was really brave and kind. And he also was her knight in shinning armor. Is because she knows the truth about him, -them, actually- that she's so afraid to tell him how she feels. Right now he was wearing a simple white shirt with a gray jacket and gray pants. He had silver chains hanging in his pants as accessories and grey shoes. When she saw him she was surprised. He never dressed like that.

She nodded still with the smile and then asked, "Do you want to acompany me? I have tickets for two."

He wanted to say 'no', but seeing her like that made it impossible to refuse. "Sure."

Her smile grew and she started walking. He followed behind. The things he did for love...

* * *

><p>When they reached the entrance he looked up with critical eyes. He was about to face his greatest enemy, but he would do it just for her.<p>

"Welcome to Heartland's Fun Carnival Amusement Park. Or as we like to call it: Heartland's Fun CAP." The entrance lady said with a smile. "Your tickets, please."

And of course, he would also do it because of his pride. He didn't want anyone to know his greatest enemy was an amusment park.

"Here they are." Lyra handed them to the entrance lady.

"You may come in. Please enjoy your date!" The entrance lady said with a knowing smile.

Lyra blushed. "N-no! It's n-not a date! We're just-"

"It's alright Lyra, let's go." He took her hand and started walking inside.

He didn't notice, but when he took her hand she blushed even more. She said noting and followed him still with the blush in her face.

When he stopped walking, he spoke, "You know how stubborn humans can be. It's no use trying to argue with them." When he heard no respone, he turned to see her face. "Lyra-chan...?"

She had her head low and a large blush in her face. She was staring directly at their linked hands. He noticed this and blushed a little, but had the ability to hide it. He slowly, almost painfully, let go of her hand while he was saying, "Hey, Lyra-chan, you're even more redder than your dress. Something wrong?"

She quickly looked up with an even larger blush (if that was even possible), this time out of embarrasment. "I-I'm alright. N-nothing's wrong, Sirius-san."

He chuckled a little. Seeing her like that was very cute. It made him happy. He felt that he had to protect her, protect her innocence and that made him happy. She made him happy.

She looked away trying to evade his gaze, as at the same time get rid of her blush. She noticed something and her eyes lit up. "Sirius-san! There's a ferris wheel! Let's try it!"

"You like ferris wheels, Lyra-chan?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never tried one before." She said. She then looked around and her eyes lit up again. "Look, Sirius-san! There's a game!" She looked somewhere else. "And there's another!"

He smiled. She seemed like a little girl in a candy store. Well, she is kind like a girl. And the amusment park is kind like a candy store. So technically, that description is exactly what's happening.

Withouth warning, Lyra took Sirius' hand and dragged him to one of the games. He didn't argue or tried to pull back, he only allowed her to do what she pleased.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a bench. She had a stuffed wolf in her hands that she won in one of the games. He was sitting beside her looking around.<p>

"Do you think it's cute?" She suddenly asked to him, showing the stuffed wolf.

He looked for a moment at the wolf and nodded. "It looks a little like Guardian. But I won't say that Guardian's cute, she'd kill me."

Lyra laughed. He blushed a little. Her laugh was so heavenly to him.

"You're right. Guardian isn't cute, she's beautiful." She finally said.

He nodded again, agreeing with her. Guardian was most definitively beautiful. Her white fur was unique and gave her a hint of danger and sensuality. A really graceful wolf she was, and a great fighter too.

He suddenly wrinkled his nose. A scent he so much hated came up to him. He couldn't help but to sneeze. Lyra looked at him a little worried.

"Sirius-san...?"

He wanted to talk, but another sneeze came. And another one followed. And another. And another.

Lyra stood, now completely worried. "Sirius-san, are you alright?!"

He nodded, trying to not worry her. The sound of the demon that provoked his sneezing was heard.

"Meow."

Lyra looked at the source of the sound, only to find a cute black kitten near a bush.

"Meow."

A sneeze.

Lyra looked at Sirius and then at the kitten. She quickly understood what was happening. She went to the kitten and took him. "What a cute kitten you are, but you must leave. Sirius-san is allergic to your fur." She said to the cat.

The cat looked at her like saying 'adopt me' but she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't take you home. But go to someone else who maybe would love to have you. Go." She put the kitten down and, with one last glance, the kitten left.

She returned to her superior's side. "It's alright now, Sirius-san."

He looked at her. "Thanks Lyra-chan."

"You're welcomed." She smiled.

Then another sound was heard. This one froze Sirius completely.

"Woof!"

He slowly looked back and his eyes widened with terror. Of course, with stray cats come stray dogs. And this one was a huge stray dog.

"Woof!"

He slowly stood, and taking Lyra's hand, he ran away. But as we all know, when you run away from a dog, the dog will always follow you...

* * *

><p>After running for half an hour from the dog, Sirus and Lyra were able to hide in one of the candy stations that were around.<p>

"We'll wait here until it leaves." Sirius whispered, not noticing the place he chose to hide.

"You're afraid of dogs, Sirius-san?" Lyra ask innocently.

He blushed a little, embarrased by his actions. "A little..." He admitted quietly.

She gave him a little smile and looked around. Her eyes lit up again. "Sirius-san! Look!" She said, taking his arm.

He did as he was told and he groaned. "No way."

Lyra laughed. "We're in a candy station! Let's buy some cotton candy or some caramel apple or maybe some sweet!"

"No, no, no, no, no. We're leaving this place." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Lyra looked at him confused, then she remember who she was with. She lowered her head. "That's right. You don't like sweets."

Sirius looked at her and greatly regretted what he had said. He didn't want Lyra to feel down. He stood, (they were kneeling in a corner) went to the man who selled the candy and said, "What do you want to eat Lyra-chan?"

Lyra looked up at him surprised. "Sirius-san...?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay it." He said with a small smile.

A smile came to her face and she went beside him. "I'd like a... Hum... Excuse me, what kind of candies do you have?" She asked the seller.

The man smiled. "I have everything anyone can ask. Cotton candy, chocolate, caramel apples, chocolate apples and strawberries, pokies, ice cream and any other sweet that exists in this world."

Lyra thought about it. "Do you have popsicles?"

"Of course!" The man exclaimed.

"Then I'd like a chocolate strawberry, a poky and a popsicle." She said.

"Haha! We have a sweets lover here! Give me just a moment." The man said.

Lyra just nodded and waited for the man. After a moment the man handed two little boxes to her and one popsicle. "Here they are. In the first box are the strawberries, the second one has the pokies."

Lyra smiled. "Thanks. How much?"

"That'd be 1.600 yens, but since you're such a cute couple, I'll give you a discount. That'll be 1.000 yens." The man said.

Lyra blushed. "We're not-"

"Here." Sirius gave him the money coldly.

"Thanks." The man took the money and then whispered, "You have a cute girlfriend. Take care of her." He then winked.

Sirius said nothing and took Lyra's arm. He guided her away from the candy station and only stopped when he was sure no one was looking at them. When they stopped Lyra looked at him questioning.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." She quickly answered.

There was a deep silence.

Until she spoke again. "Here, have this." She handed him the popsicle. He looked at her confused. "It's the only sweet you can stand. I thought that it was a bit unfair that I eat a sweet and you don't..."

He gave her a little smile and took the popsicle. "Thanks, Lyra-chan."

She smiled back. "Don't give me the thanks. It was your money after all."

He chuckled. That was right. He ate the popsicle while Lyra ate the strawberries. They quietly enjoyed the presence of the other, whishing to never stop feeling that way...

* * *

><p>The day was almost finishing, and so was their trip. But a trip in the amusement park wasn't a trip if they didn't go to the ferris wheel.<p>

Right now the couple was walking towards the ferris wheel. Lyra was excited to go while Sirius wasn't that excited. On the walk, Sirius noticed Lyra still had one of the boxes from the candy station.

"Lyra-chan, why do you still have that box?" He asked, pointing said box.

"This? Oh, that's because the pokis are inside." She smiled.

He tilted his head. "And why didn't you ate them?"

"Because they're not for me." She simply answered.

"Not for you?" Sirius frowned.

She chuckled. "They're for Antares-kun. He loves them."

"Antares..." Sirius whispered to himself. He's been thinking about his other friend for quite a while. Sirius was still deciding if he would kill his male friend or not. The reason? Well, let's just say that the reason that Sirius is there is because of certain silver-haired teen under the name Antares.

"The ferris wheel!" Sirius stopped his train of thoughts when he heard Lyra's exclamation. He looked at his partner and gave her a little smile.

"You seem excited."

"I am."

"That's good."

She smiled back and waited until the actual ride stopped. After the ride stopped, they went to the guy who was in charge of the ferris wheel.

"Welcome to the Ferris Wheel! Wonder of the children, Entertaiment to the masses and the Romance to the couples." The guy said with a huge smile.

Lyra couldn't help but chuckle. "We'd like to have a ride."

"But of course, young lady!" The guy said with a wink. "Two tickets for the cute couple!"

"Oh, no! We're not a couple!" Lyra quickly said.

"You're not?" The guy frowned. Then he smiled back. "Then would you want to go out with me sometime? You're really beautiful."

Lyra blushed and Sirius took her protectively. "Sorry, she can't. We're not a couple, but we're engaged." Lyra widened her eyes and looked at Sirius.

"Aw, what a shame then. Well, enjoy the ride!" The guy said as he gave them two tickets.

Sirius took both tickets with his left hand and was about to walk when the guy stopped him.

"Wait! You're a lefty?" He asked.

Sirius angered a little. What kind of question was that. "Yes, why?"

The guy seemed to notice that he was beining to anger Sirius, so he just looked away and said,

"For nothing."

Sirius nodded and entered the ferris wheel with Lyra. A couple of minutes passed in complete silence. Sirius noticed how quiet was Lyra and got a little worried. He looked at her sitting on the other side of the thing they were. (He doesn't know the name). He quietly observed her silhouette bathed in the sunset light. He couldn't help a light blush that came into his face when he looked at her. Her scarlet hair was shinning in the sunset light, and the dress she was wearing defined her feminine figure. She was looking even more angelical under that sunset light. When he noticed she was about to look at him, he looked away trying to hide his blush.

When she looked at him, she noticed he looked away. She wasn't sure why he did that, but her mind wasn't actually there. She was thinking of the words he said just a couple of minutes ago. _We're engaged_. Those words made her shiver. That'd be a dream come true, for them to be engaged. She looked at him and couldn't stop another blush taking over her face. He looked even more handsome under the sunset light. His white hair was glimmering under the orange light. The clothes he was wearing made him look dangerous and handsome. She couldn't help but to blush more when she thought about being _engaged_ with him.

"Lyra-chan...?"

She stopped her fantasies and looked at him. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh... Well..." She blushed even more. (Lyra, you officially receive the trophy to the most-blushing-female-character!)

"Well...?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Well... I was wondering... Hum... Why did you... Why did you tell that...?" She finally asked.

He widened his eyes. He looked away not knowing what to say. She waited for his response, but never came. How could he even tell her he was jelous of that guy? He knew he couldn't say that.

"Lyra-chan..." He started.

"Sirius-san! Look!" Lyra suddenly exclaimed pointing behind him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes but then sighed and looked behind him. He was surprised with what he saw: a beautiful view of heartland bathed by the sunset. Lyra stood and walked towards him but a rude movement in the machinery made her fall. Sirius wasn't that quick to react and she ended falling over him.

Both froze at that moment. They were too close to eachother. Their breathing almost mixed. Their lips were just inches away from the other's. Just one movement was enough to unite their lips. The atmosphere was perfect. The moment was perfect.

But they weren't prepared. Not yet, not now.

He slowly pushed her away, not wanting to seem rude. "Are you alright, Lyra-chan?"

Lyra nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm alright."

She returned to her seat without another word. They both looked to the view that was outside in silence until the ride was over. Maybe it wasn't still the time, but one day it'll be...

* * *

><p>They were walking outside the amusement park in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary, it was a pleasant one. They were just enjoying eachother's presence. But that silence had to come to an end.<p>

"Sirius-san, thanks for acompaning me." Lyra said, giving him a smile.

He smiled a little. "It was my pleasure."

Lyra nodded with a bright smile and kept walking. He had told her that he would walk her home a little before. But they were stopped by a male voice.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked back, though he didn't have to, he recognized the voice perfectly. "Nii-san?"

Durbe looked at his twin. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Sirius folded his arms. "I was accompaning Lyra-chan."

Durbe gave a soft smile. "Oh, I see."

"It's not what you're thinking!" The younger twin quickly replied.

"I wasn't thinking anything." The older one said, still with his smile.

"I know what you're thinking." Sirius attacked.

Lyra only looked at the scene quietly.

"Hey! Why are you arguing?" A female voice asked, coming near them.

"Rio-san." Lyra said.

"Lyra-chan" Rio smiled.

"Rio-san, why are you here? Why is my brother here?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't Durbe tell you? We're planning to go together to the amusement park." The blue haired female said grinning.

"To the amusement park?" Sirius repeated.

"Yup." Rio nodded.

Sirius looked at his twin with a knowing look.

"Is not what you're thinking." The older brother quickly said.

The younger smirked. "Oh, I'm not thinking anything."

Durbe narrowed his eyes. He knew all-to-well his twin. He knew what Sirius was thinking. But he said nothing, instead he turned to Rio and extended his hand towards her. "Shall we go then, Rio?"

Rio chuckled and took his hand. "Of course, Durbe."

After saying goodbye, the couple left into the amusement park. Sirius looked as his brother disappeared with his lover. When he turned to see Lyra, the female was smiling warmly.

"Do you think he'll finally tell her?" Lyra asked.

Sirius shook his head and looked towards the entrance once more. "Who knows. Maybe it's finally their time."

Lyra nodded agreeing. She smiled warmly to Sirius and started walking. Sirius quickly moved towards her and walked beside her. They spended a couple of minutes walking in silence until Sirius spoke, "Lyra-chan..."

Lyra stopped walking and looked at him. "Yes, Sirius-san?"

He looked away and played with his hands a bit nervously. "I was thinking that... Well, I just... Maybe we could..."

"Wow! The mighty warrior lost his composture! She must be a mighty opponent if she was able to do that to him!" Another voice was heard.

Lyra smiled when she heard the voice. "Antares-kun! What are you doing here?"

On the other hand, Sirius growled under his breath. "Antares."

The silver haired male walked towards them with a smile. "Now, now, Siri-chan. Don't be angry! And Lyra-chan, I was just passing by. By the way, do you have them?"

Lyra chuckled and Sirius growled. "Here they are, Antares-kun." She said, handing him the little box with the pokies inside.

Antares' eyes lit up. "Thank you!" He quickly took the box.

Lyra smiled. "And I also wanted to say, thanks Antares-kun. For telling me about this place."

"No problem!"

"Wait." Sirius turned to Lyra. "He told you about this place?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes, he also bought the tickets. Though since he bought two I thought he was going to go with me..."

Sirius quickly understood what was happening. He turned toward his male friend and narrowed his eyes. "How curious."

Antares smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to give you two a good time. I mean, you were delaying a lot in having your first date."

Lyra blushed at the word _date_, while Sirius growled once again. He finally made his decision. He was going to kill the one he called his best friend.

For being so shameless.

For tricking him to go to that amusement park.

And of course,

For planing his and Lyra's first date.

Maybe it wasn't their time still, but one day it'll be. And when that day came, he wanted to be the one who'll make it special.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: :D<strong>

**Sirius: ...**

**Ariette: :D**

**Sirius: ... Why...?**

**Ariette: :D Why what?**

**Sirius: Why did you had to do this?**

**Ariette: Because I promised I would torture you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sirius: ... I'm out of here. [Walks outside]**

**Ariette: You won't go anywhere! *Follows him***

**This is a present for Durbe the Barian. She knows why. XD Also, is the price I promised for winning the challenge in 'How'. I hope you liked it Durbe-nee! :D**


End file.
